everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Upper Body and Arms
"EverymanHYBRID #5: Upper Body and Arms" is the fifth video in the EverymanHYBRID Series. YouTube Description guys for the confusion - we had to re-upload this video, so this took our last video's place, number-wise! Keep up with us, HYBRIDS! Transcript Vince: laughs I thought you were going to give me a signal. Opening Vince: Aloha Hybrids! What’s going on? Today we’re going to talk about upper body strength and exercise you can use with minimal weights or equipment to get them done right. Also, we are going to talk about those awesome flex machines that cost way less than a monthly fee to the gym and will get you many exercises out of them and many months of use. Vince lifting weights. Vince: What you’re going to want to do to work your upper body, which includes your traps, your chest, uh, biceps, triceps, forearms is you’re going to want to use these bad boys. These are also known as dumbbells. Now, most people think that these are only useful for curls, doing the fly push ups, stuff like that, but the truth is you can actually use them for almost any exercise you would need to do for your upper body. For example, if you’re working your traps or your shoulders you do the shoulder press. All you do is you bring your shoulders up, hold them for a second, bring them back down to the starting position. Up, hold them for a second, bring them back down. Also, if you feel more comfortable you can hold them like this. This actually maximize your work out so if you want to do it this way, much better idea. Also to work that area, you can do shoulder shrugs. Most people will tell you when you’re doing shoulder shrugs you’re going to want to go up and around. That really doesn’t do anything; it kinda just makes you look like a tool at the gym. So what you’re going to want to do is extend your arms fully, make sure you have the weights in your hands obviously, and just lift up, bring your shoulders as high as you can, bring ‘em down. Up, bring ‘em down. Now, my personal trainer actually told me now what you want to do is reach for the ears. So get as high as you can to the ears and just bring it down. Now my friends, for an all time favorite, the curls. Most people, for some reason, start their curls down here and bring them all the way up, and not only that, they go at a fast rate. Now, really, curls are all about the resistance, being able to hold yourself. So, what you’re going to want to do is you want to start about here and bring your arms up slowly, [Fake Slenderman appears briefly in the window in the background] bring ‘em down slowly. Simple as that, and depending on your weight, you want to either eight to twelve reps depending on what you feel comfortable with, and three sets of those. Now again, its very important you go slowly, [Slenderman opens the window and leans in.] you bring them down to the starting position every time and you bring them all the way up every time. go out. Vince: Oh no Evan, you know what happened, my muscles exploded and blew out the power! You know what that means? Evan: Oh no, get to da choppa! Vince: Ah! Evan: Ahg! Vince: Oh ho! Evan: I’ll get the lights. Vince: Alright brother. turn on. Evan: Well, that’s the first time every light in my basement blew out at once. Vince: Someone's God's have been appeased, my brother. Evan: Sorry boys.' '''Yeah, let’s come to Evan's house and film. '''Vince': Anyway, as we were saying, aside from the free weights these, uh, no name flex machines also help a lot. Not only do they have many assortments of exercises they actually come with books that have a plethora of exercises. Evan: Plethora. Vince: Yeah. Chest rises to, uh, arm rises. Everything you can need is in this book. What in the hell. book aside. Evan: Nice. So lets talk price with this thing, um, you guys may think these would run you somewhere between the range of, what? Five hundred to thirty thousand dollars, but as a matter of fact these are relatively inexpensive, well some of them. Vince: Compared to gym passes which can be anywhere from fifty to seventy dollars depending on, you know, your price point. Evan: Yeah and, um, if you think about it, um, uh, this is probably one of the more cheaper ones, which is one of the ones you want to go for because there are some expensive ones which are worse than that. Vince: Unnecessary. Evan: But, uh, you get the cheaper ones, this one I got for two hundred dollars. So, uh, if you think about it, three months with a seventy dollar fee for a gym, well, that’s already above two hundred dollars but this baby, since its under two hundred dollars has just about as much things as you can get from a gym then that’s a pretty good investment [A'' ''shadow moves behind Evan.] for you to have, uh, its definitely something you guys should have- Vince: Not only that but, um, they’re a lot easier to maintain than you may think because some people go two hundred dollars for a machine [Evan turns around to look in the area where the shadow was seen.] that is probably not going to last that long. Honestly, these babies are building tanks. It’ll last for as long as you need it, as long as you keep it maintained, and keep it in, uh, keep it in check and you’re cool. Evan: Hey Vinny, you look like you’re missing something. Atmosphere. Vince: What do you mean? Evan: You see kids, very important part of working out, you see, what music does is keeps you focused, ready to roll. Some people like heavy, some people like soft. Um, I, for one, am a fan of Motorhead. Check it out. Now I think I believe I got, yep. in the CD and turns on the player There. plays evil laughing. Evan: shuts off the CD player That wasn’t Motorhead, that was something else, um, my things probably on the fritz. It’s been broken for a while but what you guys want to think about is music that gets you pumped and wanting to work out for a while, not just for really quick. Vince: Alright, recap guys. Today we talked about the importance of upper body, went through a couple workouts, [Evan looks behind himself, paranoid.] um, a couple easy routines, we talked about how the flex machine is more affordable and actually more useful than some gym memberships because they cost ridiculous amounts of money. Also we went over the fact that music can get you pumped, get you ready, and help you work out, work faster, work harder, work stronger. Have a good one guys. Notes *Fake Slenderman is seen walking at 1:56. He pops in with his face at 2:04. The lights go off 6 seconds later. *Starting at 2:56, there is a black silhouette in the background. It appears to walk away at 3:50. This could be another Fake Slenderman, but due to Evan's reaction to it and the fact that, at the 0:45 mark of "Public Service Announcement", Vinny says that some of the "sightings" prior to the Healthy Eating video are not theirs, it has been theorized that it could be the first "real" Slenderman. *The evil laughter played by the CD player in place of Motorhead (which sounds like it might be a disc of stock horror sounds or something similar) is presumably meant to be a product of Fake Slenderman's influence. *The Unnamed Flex Machine had the brand covered by Purple Duct Tape. External Links *Video Category:Videos